icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Truro Bearcats (junior)
This article is about the Junior "A" team. For the Allan Cup-winning Senior team, see: Truro Bearcats. ---- Truro, Nova Scotia | league = Maritime Junior A Hockey League | division = Bent | founded = 1997 | arena = Rath Eastlink Community Centre | colors = Black, Red and White | owner = Stu Rath | coach = Shawn Evans | GM = Shawn Evans | media = | affiliates = Brookfield Elks (NSJHL) }} The Truro Bearcats are a Junior "A" team based out of Truro, Nova Scotia. The Bearcats are one of six Nova Scotian teams in the Maritime Junior A Hockey League. History The Truro Bearcats were formed in 1997 as a member of the Maritime Jr A Hockey League. The Bearcats have stayed competitive over their franchise history, they have never had a losing record, and have never missed the playoffs. The new Bearcat franchise of 1997 marked the return of junior hockey to Truro and the Bearcats return to the Maritime Junior A Hockey League. When the Maritime Junior A Hockey League was known as the Metro Valley Junior Hockey League, the Bearcats would win five championships. Three back to back from 1969-70 to 1971-72. The Bearcats would win two more in 1973-74 and 1975-76. In 1977 the league became a Junior "A" league and the Bearcats left the league in 1983. In total the Bearcats have won seven league championships. Five with the former Junior "B" franchise and two with the 1997 franchise. In 2002 the Truro Bearcats played in their first Fred Page Cup as the host squad, They made two other appearances as MJAHL champions, one in 2005, at a tournament hosted in Yarmouth Nova Scotia, and one in 2007 Saint-Jérôme Quebec. The Bearcats have never played in a Fred Page Cup final. The season of 2008/09 saw the Bearcats take their third Division Championship and third Provincial Championship in five seasons. The Bearcats would be defeated by the Summerside Western Capitals in the league final four games to one. Logo and Jersey The Truro Bearcats primary logo is large T representing the history of sports in the town. Their secondary logo features a bearcat jumping. 2009-present This new jersey unveiled in the 2009-10 season features a large T on the front and the design of the Boston Bruins from 1995-2007. 1997-2009 The logo is similar to that of the Florida Panthers of the NHL. The Bearcats' old jersey is that of the Buffalo Sabres from 1996/97 - 2005/06. Seasons and Franchise Records Season-By-Season results Season-by-Season leading point getters All-Time leading point getters Franchise Records Franchise Individual Records Player Records Player and Staff Awards (Awarded By MJAHL) Captains Notable alumni The Truro Bearcats have had many players develop and pass through the organization. Many have gone on to play university hockey and major junior hockey. Truro has also had players move on to play in the National Hockey League or American Hockey League. *David Brine *Andrew MacDonald (ice hockey) *Matt Climie * Franklin MacDonald * Zach Sill * Stephen Horyl *Sidney Crosby *Mikael_Johansson_(ice_hockey_b._1985) *Official Bearcats Web Site *Town Of Truro Web Site *Official MJAHL Web Site Category:Maritime Junior A Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1997